Los Fans no se Equivocan
by YelyahCriss
Summary: Chris y Darren se enteran de que sus Fans escriben Fics sobre ellos ... que piensan al respecto? Lo que dicen los Fics es cierto? One-Shoot CrissColfer, lo se Pesimo Sumary pero leanlo se que les Gustara


Hola Gleeks este es mi Primer Fic  
es un One-Shoot CrissColfer la idea se me ocurrió hace unos días en la noche y dije "Tengo que escribirlo" espero que les guste la verdad se que no es perfecta porque no soy escritora pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo  
gracias por Leer

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino Blaine cantaría en todos los Capitulos, Klaine tendría mínimo 4 besos por capitulo y tendrían sexo almenos 3 veces por temporada, Son Propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX.

Era un dia como cualquier otro Darren y Chris se encontraban en el apartamento de este último, eran alrededor de las 10 de la mañana los 2 tenian su cabello despeinado y alborotado cosa que cada uno amaba del otro, Chris aun estaba en pijama mientras el moreno tenia solo un pantalón dejando ver su increíble pecho, Darren tocaba algunos acordes con su guitarra mientras Chris estaba en su laptop navegando en internet, de vez en cuando levantaban la cabeza para lanzar una mirada coqueta o amorosa, asi transcurrieron varios minutos en silencio simplemente disfrutando la presencia del otro hasta que Chris hablo  
-nunca se sabe que te vas a encontrar en internet jajajajaja-  
-porque lo dices?- le pregunto Darren  
-si sabes q nuestros fans no son nada tontos y si bien aun no están muy seguros tienen sospechas sobre nuestra relación?-  
-ajam, pero eso que tiene que ver-  
- bueno pues resulta que a falta de demostraciones o hechos q confirmen lo nuestro, algunos fans han decidido contar su versión de la historia-  
-cariño no entiendo de que me hablas-  
-ven y míralo tu mismo-  
Darren se levando dejando a un lado su guitarra y se dirigió a donde estaba Chris, lo rodeo con uno de sus brazos y miro la pantalla del ordenador  
-fanfics?, que es eso?- pregunto Darren  
-son historias escritas por los fans, me sorprendo de la creatividad y el talento que tienen algunos-  
-y porque dices q cuentan "su versión" de nuestra relación-  
-presta atención amor es lo que te estoy diciendo, algunos fans publican historias sobre nosotros, sobre lo que según ellos haríamos, nuestra historia de amor, es como una novela de nuestras vidas, o bueno … muchas novelas mira la cantidad de historias que hay-  
-WOW enserio? Eso es realmente genial, no tenía idea de que tantas personas quieren que estemos juntos- dijo Darren mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte- y que dicen?-  
- bueno ... - dijo Chris haciendo una pausa- hay diferentes versiones, diferentes historias realmente es muy interesante ... Aunque ... Te digo en que concuerdan todos siempre?- Dijo Chris con una sonrisa picara  
-ajam en qué?- dijo Darren mientras le daba un beso en su perfecto cabello castaño  
- según todos los fans no hacemos otra cosa que tener sexo desenfrenado día y noche- dijo en oji azul mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver el rostro de su Novio  
- Bueno...-  
-bueno que?- dijo el castaño  
-tampoco es como que sea mentira- dijo el más bajo mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios- sabes q es como una adicción, realmente ellos tienen razón no crees?-dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Chris-  
-pues ... Si eso creo jajajaja aunque no tenía idea que nadie más a parte de tu y yo supiera que no podemos dejar de tener sexo en todo momento, bueno a excepción de algunos del cast que se han dado cuenta que en cada receso literalmente te arrastro a mi tráiler- dijo el más alto mientras se sonrojaba levemente-  
-los fans no lo saben, lo sospechan, aunque me sorprende lo que algunos escriben- dijo Darren con los ojos abiertos- mira esas escenas tan subidas de tono que hay, me siento un poco mal por dañar la inocencia de nuestros fans-  
-no es tu culpa amor lo sabes, oye pero... Tan obvios somos que ya todos están casi seguros de que tenemos algo mas q una gran amistad?-  
-tal vez, Chris aceptémoslo últimamente ya no disimulamos, en especial yo a veces las cosas simplemente se me escapan, sabes? Creo que deberíamos pensar en decir la verdad-  
-puede que tengas razón, aunque no soportaría perder la poca privacidad que nos queda... además si los fans escriben semejantes cosas sin saber que de verdad nos amamos no quiero imaginarme que podría llegar a escribir si saben que somos una feliz pareja- dijo el castaño a la vez q se volteaba para darle un beso en la mejilla a su perfecto novio de cabellos rizados  
-jajajaja creo que tienes razón amor ... Sabes emmm estaba pensando ...-  
-dime Dare-  
-nuestros fans nunca mienten cierto, me refiero acerca de lo nuestro-  
-si cierto, por lo visto siempre tienen la razón jajajajaja porque?-  
- porque no te gustaría que ellos estuvieran mintiendo o si?-  
-bebe no te entiendo, que quieres decir?-  
- quiero decir- dijo Darren mientras levantaba a Chris de la silla- que si nuestros fans dicen que tenemos sexo desenfrenado todo el tiempo nosotros no podemos dejar que eso sea una mentira- el moreno rodeo al oji azul por la caderas mientras este lo abrazaba a el por encima de los hombros  
-huuummm creo que tienes razón, que listo eres- dijo chris mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se acercaba a el hasta que quedaron solo a milímetros de distancia- que te parece si les damos mas material a los Gleeks para escribir?-  
- tu lo pediste Colfer- dijo Darren mientras lo subia a su novio sobre si mismo para que este enredara sus piernas alrededor de la espalda de su amado de cabellos Rizados,  
Comenzaron a besarse como si no hubiera un mañana  
- y bien qué lugar de la casa quieres que sea nuestro escenario hoy?- pregunto Chris entre besos  
-bueno realmente no hay muchos por escoger, nuestros traseros ya han estado en cada rincón posible ... Por hoy creo que podemos volver a lo tradicional-  
Darren empezó a caminar con Chris aun sobre el, tropezó torpemente con varias cosas pero eso no hizo que se detuviera hasta llegar a la habitación y tirarse sobre la cama  
- te amo, lo sabes- dijo Chris  
-si cariño yo también te amo con mi vida-  
Y dicho esto se besaron y dejaron que sus manos, sus labios y su cuerpo recorrieran nuevamente cada lugar posible del cuerpo del otro, no necesitaron palabras ellos sabían cómo decirse "te Amo" de la mejor manera.

Les Gusto?  
espero que si  
Próximamente espero publicar mas historias y descuiden mejorare mis Fics con el Tiempo lo Prometo  
Gracias por Leer


End file.
